i have a crush
by Oreo-chan93
Summary: kakashi has a crush on someone but that someone doesn't seem to like him , he asks her on a date will she go out with him or not. one-shot kakashiXanko. written in kakashi's POV point of view .


kakashi's POV:

i have a crush , that crush is you , the reason why I like you is because I think your different from the others, I don't know how to tell you I like you cuz I never knew how to approach women , but then again you weren't like the other women , you were unique .

you came new to the academy , when i first saw you i got frustrated that you were a girl cuz back then i already had lots of fan girls , but you weren't like them , you didn't fall for me and become one of them , you didn't show interest in me, that's why i like you , you were the only one who didn't fall for me.

you were different , you didn't act like the other girls , and you didn't want to be like them either , that was what i found attractive in you , those fan girls of mine would talk about you , they would say you were weird and strange , you would threaten to beat the crap out of them and they would run away from you, they didn't want to be your friend , but you didn't want to be their friends either .

the guys weren't attracted towards you , i 'm pretty much the only one who liked you. at lunch whenever i eat and take off my mask they would all gather around me to look as if they never saw anyone ate before, and sometimes i swear that most of them were drooling and some of them even had hearts in their eyes or hearts flouting around their heads, the guys were jealous of me , you didn't seem to care how i looked, you just stayed at the back of the corner and eat , at first i was afraid you didn't like me or even found me good-looking , cuz i liked you and thought you were sometimes the looker if you weren't trying to kill people around you of course .

once i tried to sit next to you but you would pick up your plate and move somewhere else , i didn't think you liked me , when we were at the fields training i tried to talk to you but you went away to another place and train .

i guess you weren't interested in boys , that's nice , cuz that meant that you would be a fine kunoichi , unlike most girls who came in the academy only care about attracting the male shinobi attention , those kinds will never be good kunoichis.

later on i heard you were made the student of that orochimaru , i didn't like him , he creeps me out , but he was strong and with him being your sensie means that you'll be strong too.  
later on a year went by my sensie wanted to be hokage and so did yours, i went with him for the hokage sighn up and i saw you with your sensie coming too , our sensie's greeted one another , minato-sensie said that i was his best student and i reached level jounin too , you didn't even looked at me , you weren't impressed .

most people would be impressed for my achievement at a young age but you didn't , and i was disappointed cuz i thought that you didn't like me at all.

i became famous for my chidori , my own technique , you didn't show interest.

later on my sensie became hokage , your sensie wasn't happy about , but you didn't looked like you cared , later on i heard that he abandoned you and marked you with some curse that would cause you pain plus you lost your memories too , i got mad , if only i was strong enough i could rip him to shreds , when you came back to the village everyone hated you , they treated you like a monster , no-one wanted to come near , it was like you were a walking disease ,  
i trained myself to develop a technique to seal up that curse of yours .

i didn't like the way they treated you , one of the boys around my age tripped you and ran away laughing , i went to you and gave you my hand to help you up , but you slapped it away and got up yourself and ran away from me , i wondered what i did wrong i just wanted to help you.

later i became ANBU captain , you didn't show me any impression , after that i had become famous with my sharingan and was known as "copy ninja kakashi" or sometimes "sharingan kakashi" , others treated me with respect , you didn't even care .

i quite ANBU and had my own students , i heard that you cut one of my students cheeks , maybe you didn't even liked my students , another one of my students was given a mark , you were talking about getting him out of the chunin exams , i tried to join the conversation but you called me a fool .

since you and him had the same mark i decided it was time for me to try out my sealing technique i worked on.  
it worked the pain was gone the mark was sealed.

i offered to try it on you , but you refused .

later on my student was talking about the missions he went and i heard he went with you to the ocean country the same place where they found you.

a few weeks later my students left me for other trainings with each sannins , i was alone now , and i had nothing else to do , so i decided to follow you.

you were walking down the streets licking those sweets you like , you were weary and often looked around yourself , i thought i was busted you didn't seem to notice me and kept walking.

later on you went to your place , you stopped in front of your door , you didn't open it , then quicker then light you turned around and threw a kunai at me , i managed to dodge it but barely , it ripped part of my mask on the side , you came in front of me and punched me , i fell down , you grabbed my collar and looked at me with scary eyes .

you asked me why was i stalking you , i said i didn't know what you were talking about , you held a kunai , at my throat , so i decide to blurt out the question i was keeping , i asked you to go out on a date with me , one of you brow raised and your face had this confused look , you asked me why , i said because i liked you , your eyes widened and dropped the kunai and let go of my shirt.

i got up , you were laughing and told me i was kidding , i said no i told you that i like you , and i want you to go out with me , you then said why , then you said that no one like you so why would i like you , i told you that i liked you cuz you were different , i told you that you were the first one and the only one i had a crush on that then turned to love.

your eyes widened again , you were shuttering , you didn't know what to say , so i took my chance and came in front of you , i pulled down my mask and kissed you.

i thought you were going to hit me or something , but surprisingly you just let me kiss you and you didn't even resisted.

when i was done and backed away , i saw your face pink up, that was the first time i saw you like that , i thought it made you look cute.

you didn't say anything , you just opened your door and shut it at my face , i was disappointed , for a moment i thought i saw a faint smile on the side of your lips , but i guess that i was just imagining things.

the next day i was walking to the memorial stone , i did my prayers , then i heard something behind me , i turned around , and saw you, you were just standing there looking at me .

i said hi , you didn't reply , then you walked to me , i thought you were going to hit me for what i did last night , i just stood there , i guess i didn't have the right to just kiss you like that, but to my surprise you didn't hit me , instead you pulled down my mask and kissed me , i was too shocked to comprehend what happened.

you pulled back and whispered something in my ear , then walked away , actually you were skipping like a little school girl , that was cute.

suddenly i finally realized what you said as my eyes widened with joy, i looked around and checked if you were gone .

then i jumped up and yelled YES.  
i felt like the happiest man in the world.

i kept repeating the words you told me it was like music in my ears , you said:

_" pick me up at eight _,_ and don't be late"._

THE END


End file.
